The Hero's Will
by Kaito Yokushini
Summary: A boy by the name of Luke Welmarks,17 years old,embarks on a journey to free a kingdom from it's tyranny,while trying to keep his one and only friend,Amy Rebex,16 years old,alive from the monsters of the night.Will he fail?Will he succeed? Or will he just keep trudging on,fueled by the flames of passion.Rated T for language. Looking for cover image,PM me for details
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Whaddya' know?! ANOTHER new story! I'm on a roll! :) This is a story I made ENTIRELY on my own. I own everything,Plot,characters,the whole deal. No mythology backgrounds,greek,roman,norse,none of it,all of this is my mind on the fritz. This may be totally cliched...but it's a prophecy story in the 1600's,with one hero,some friends,and an first person POV. Plz enjoy,and plz PLZ PLZ,review,I wanna know what you guys think! C'ya!

* * *

 **Luke**

"Luke!" said a familiar voice,calling out to me in the crowd of people in the bazaar.

I looked around to see who it was,and my heart skipped a beat.

"A-amy! Hey!" I stuttered,looking at the beautiful girl that was,Amy Rebex,my childhood best friend.

She was dressed in her normal clothes,a messily stitched hooded shirt made out of burlap sacks,her normal scratchy wool pants,and wooden sandals which I had all clumsily made after we went swimming on one day,and her old clothes were stolen by some even in those peasant clothes,she still looked as beautiful as a flower blooming in the spring.

I was shaken out of my reverie by an over ecstatic Amy flinging herself on top of me for a hug.

I squealed like a pig as she squeezed me so hard I couldn't breathe very well.

"A-air...please." I managed to mutter out.

She quickly let go of me,stepped back muttering a "sorry", before putting her hands on her hips and looking at me with that adorable pouty face of hers.

"Oh my god, Luke Welmarks, where the hell have you been for the past week?!" She said,a dangerous glint passing through her eyes."I've been worked sick,I thought one of those _things_ out there had gotten you!"

I winced,remembering the last time I got her worried about me being dead,it was _not_ something I wanted to remember.

"I was hunting in the forest and got out too far,sorry." I said,looking at the ground.

She crossed her arms,"Hmph,well you better have gotten a good load with all that time spent in the forest."

I gave her my trade mark lop-sided grin,"I got an _amazing_ haul! Two turkeys,a boar,and I even got a surprise for you!" I said,patting a makeshift wood box I was toting around.

Her sky blue eyes lit up,"Really?! That's awesome!That'll keep us fed for at least 2 months! When can I see my surprise?"

"When we get home."

She pouted,"Aww,your no fun."

Oh yea,by the way,we live with each other,but we're not together or anything,we're orphans,both of our families were killed during a hunting mission by those..those... _things_.I can't even bring myself to think about , a couple weeks after my parents died,and I had gotten my fathers sword,I was hunting in the woods close to the castle,when I stumbled across Amy.

 _ **9 years ago**_

It was a cool,crisp night,the moon was high in the air,and I was nearly pissing my pants because of how scared I was,the woods were dangerous at I was running to the kingdoms lights in the distance,I saw a fire not too far away.

Being the gullible little kid I was,I ran towards it,immediately thinking," _Light,those monsters don't like light,I'll be safe!"_

It was a general rule,the monsters didn't like light.

I had never seen them before,I hoped I never would see them too.

Dear god,I was right to hope that.

When I reached the campfire,it was chaos.

The sleeping bags were strewn everywhere,their gear the same,and bodies...everywhere...just laying in bloody heaps...dead.

In the center of the campsite,was a little girl no older than 7,huddled against a tree,eyes widened in shock,blood splattered on her face,a bloody knife in hand,shaking like there was an earthquake.

I drew my sword,a beat up old hunk of sharpened steel,and slowly approached the girl.

As I neared her,a million questions flooded through my main one being," _What did this?_.

When I was right in front of her,tapped her on the shoulder,and when the girl looked up at me,her eyes widened in horror.

"No,no more monsters! No more,no more,no more,no more! Go away!" She said,closing her eyes shut and clamping her hands over her ears as if that would stop the monsters.

I patted her on the shoulder and said,"It's okay,there's no more monsters."

"No,no more monsters!"

"But I'm not-" My eyes widened as I realized my mistake.

I turned around,sword in hand,just in time to parry a strike from above.

As it's blade rebounded,its arm being thrust into the air,I kicked it in the chest before taking a step back so I could get a clear look at it.

Suddenly,all my breath left my lungs at what I saw.

It was 5 foot tall,wearing a huntsman uniform,wielding a military grade, double-sided longsword.

But that wasn't the worst part,after getting a look at its face,I almost lost my lunch. Its skin was peeling slowly off,revealing a skull,and the eye sockets were empty.

I was so scared,I didn't move again until it kicked me in the gut,and pushed me out of the way with an excited chatter.

To my horror,it ignored me,and went straight for the girl.

"No!" I yelled,getting in the way of its slash at the girl,intercepting the attack.

I don't even know why I did it,I had not even met her,and I was already trying to be protective of her.

As my blood poured out of my chest and stomach,I looked weakly over my shoulder to look at the girl.

She was at a loss for words,she opened her eyes,and flowing out of them,were tears.

I looked back over to the "skeleton" in front of me,just to see it hissing something that sounded close to laughter.

Something inside me snapped,suddenly I wasn't the scared 8 year old I always was,I looked it straight in the eyes,or what was left of them I should say,and said,in a voice so deep,I couldn't believe it was mine,

 _"No,nobody is going to be hurt,not while i'm here,not while I breath."_

Then I got a warm feeling in my gut,like the campfire inside me that kept me warm and moving,had suddenly burst into a forest fire,deadly,dangerous,terrifying,and unstoppable.

I grabbed it by the throat and lifted it into the air,which should have been impossible,because it was at least 2 feet taller than me,and said,in that terrifying deep voice,

" _Return to hell,demon spawn."_

Next,I got a tugging feeling in my gut,then all I saw was red,and a sea of flames erupting from it's eyes and devouring its skull before I passed out.

* * *

 **A/N tell me what you guys think,I think it was the best chapter I've posted so far on any story,which isn't saying much,but please,leave a review,it would mean a lot. Cya!**


	2. The Hero's Will AN

Hey guys! I know some of you are hoping for another chapter of this story,god only knows why. but,unfortunately I have been informed that I am only allowed to post fanfictions on this website. I am going to have to take this down sooner or later,but that does not mean that I'm stopping this story,I just have to continue this story on this other website,I will be posting a link to the story ASAP on my profile,leading to the other website if you wish to continue reading this story.

C'ya!

Here is the link to the story on Fictionpress if you wish to continue the story: s/3278981/1/The-Hero-s-will

Also I will be taking this story down from this website in approximately 2 weeks,due to 2 reviews saying that I'm not supposed to post original stories on this site.


End file.
